objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle on Volcanic Isle
Hey guys! Qman here, and this is a show that was originally going to be posted on my YouTube channel by the same name... But voice acting... Yeah... Now, I'm bringing the original script from the voice acting to this new Fanfiction. Here are the 14 contestants that were going to be stars! Host: Star... IRONIC!!! Charcoal, Cubit, Cursor, Darty, Dodgeball, Flashcard, Medal, NightLight, Pepperoni, Pingy, Sampsun, Sword, Textbook, And Watermelon Gallery of characters in alphabetical order. (With Star first) Star (BOVI Pose).png Charcoal (BOVI Pose).png Cubit (BOVI Pose).png Cursor (BOVI Pose).png Darty (BOVI Pose).png Dodgeball (BOVI Pose).png Flashcard (BOVI Pose).png Medal (BOVI Pose).png Night Light (BOVI Pose).png Pepperoni (BOVI Pose).png Pingy (BOVI Pose).png Sampson Uni 4S (BOVI Pose).png Sword (BOVI Pose).png Textbook (BOVI Pose).png Watermelon (BOVI Pose).png imagebattleonvolcanicileintropocture intro.jpeg|Intro picture Introduction Two objects sit in a dimly lit office. A dark brown rug lies under the piles of newspapers, financial papers and other business necessities. The two objects sit silently as one of the objects, sitting in a thick leather chair behind a big bulky desk, shuffles through what seems to be an endless the supply of papers. The other object, glows softly as it silently sits there on a rustic old stool. The glowing star has a look of worry as the business man puts down his papers with an unsatisfied gaze. "You know, Ms. Nebula, that our budget has been going down due to your slaking lately." The man said. He silently gazed at the Star as if she was a criminal. The young star then suddenly spoke. "I...I wasn't slacking sir..." Star mumbled softly. She knew that this was probably the end of her career. She had been trying so hard to pay off her debt. She knew this was the only way she can make enough money to survive in this world. The man soon continued to speak. "I know your debt is quite high, you need this job to get on your feet... but" The man soon trailed off. The Star knew what was coming. This is it, looks like she will have to start begging for another job. This was all her fault, she couldn't let this happen, before she could think she spoke. "DON'T FIRE ME!!!" She blurted out. She covered her mouth, she knew she shouldn't have said that. Now, any chance she had of not being "let go" has completely depleted right now. It was the end. "I'm not firing you..." He replied. The room sat silent as the young "Ms. Nebula" gazed upon her boss with a surprised face. She thought she was a goner. She sat up in her seat as she stood still waiting for him to say it was a joke. The room was silent for a few more minutes until the boss soon started speaking again. "I know you are quite surprised" he explained "and I bet you will be more surprised when I tell you this." The man leaned under his desk and took out a normal beige folder with 14 tabs layered inside. "This folder has the information for your new job." The man said. "Wait... A new job? Does that mean..." The young star suddenly lit up, as her face gleamed with excitement. Her boss made a tiny smirk, ready to confirm her impression. "Yes, I'm promoting you." The man responded. At this point, Star wanted to jump out of her chair and run around the entire building boasting about her promotion, but of course, this was a definitive business. Such behavior would be "unsatisfying" as her boss would say. In response to the new turn of events, she quickly picked up the folder that has been laying on the desk. She carefully took note of the contents of the folder. The tabs, in order, stated "Darty", "Charcoal", "Textbook", "Watermelon", "Medal", "Pepperoni", "Flashcard", "Sword", "Dodgeball", "Pingy", "Cubit", "Sampsun", "Night Light" and, "Cursor". "What is this suppossed to mean?" the young Star questioned. She knew they were objects, but she never heard of them. Maybe they were from a foreign area perhaps? "You will find out in the due time..." the boss explained. "For now, let me tell you this, you will pick up hosting duties soon." With a slight grin, the Star sat up from her seat and firmly shook hands with her boss. As she left, she wondered what all this meant, and what it would mean for her. Episode 1- Tragic Tiles "Hello Cubit! What are you going to do today?" an excited Watermelon walks up to a small blue flying cube. As the cube begins to make an answer, a green Dodgeball flies on screen and hits the cube far away. "Dodgeball! What happened?!" the Watermelon questioned. She had a look of confusion and dissapointment as this ball interupted her conversation. "I'm sorry! But that mean black thing over there hit me!" the dogeball pointed to a steaming hot peice of Charcoal. The Watermelon, with an upset face, marched slowly over to the Charcoal, ready to confront him. "What's wrong with you Charcoal?!" the angry fruit questioned, she was annoyed by his constant acts of bullying and torture. "It aint my fault!" the Charcoal answered. "That idiot over there bumped into me and didn't say 'Sorry'!" the Watermelon was surprised. How could her own friend bump into someone and not say 'Sorry'?! Well, he was his friend too, she thought． "I'll go talk to him..." the Watermelon stomped angrily towards the Dodgeball as she picked him up. "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO A FREIND OF YOURS?!" the Watermelon yelled. "Wha-what did I-i do...?" the Dodgeball studdered , terrified . He was even more terrified by this angry Watermelon than that raging Charcoal. "It's just too easy..." the Charcoal said behind Watermelon's back. With a big grin, he walked off, watching that Dodgeball get verbally abused by that idiot fruit. "But I never touched him!" Dodgeball sadly said. "And he's not my friend!" Dodgeball added under her breath. "What?" Watermelon said even more angrily "DID YOU JUST CONTRADICT ME!? Well I see why Charcoal threw you!" And throws dodgeball. Dodgeball bounces off of Cubit (again) and hits Cursor. "Ow!" Said cursor. "Oh. Um hi there.. Um uhh--" Suddenly a star comes rushing up. "Oh wow *pant* I finally found *pant* you guys! The lump black thin-- oh *pant* forget that. Are you Cursor and Watermelon? Oh *pant* that's dodgeball. Star takes out her canteen and pours the last drops in. "Oh you mean charcoal? He's the mean one." Cursor says. Meanwhile, Sword, Pepperoni , Pingy and Flash card are playing hide-and-go-seek when a blue cube hits Pepperoni out of a bush and Sword says " Ha! Found you!" "But it was Cubit's fault!" Pepperoni quickly answers. Suddenly Cubit goes flying again and is cut by Sword. She then comes out of the regenerating machine. Flashcard runs out from behind a tree and says :" Its hide and go seek tag! You still haven't tagged him yet." "Didn't we already clarify this Flashcard? You've been doing that for the past 9,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 times we have played hide-and-go-seek! Pingy bounces out from behind the vast generating machine and says:"Hey look it's a star! What's that doin here? Soon everyone knows about the star as their hostess of their show, called Battle on Volcanic Isle. A slightly glowing object, NightLight comes and quietly, yet very choppy :"I wa-s um.. We-e-el-l wo-onder-ingif-- Sampsun interrupted :"oh its okay Ni-- "It's NEVER okay for NightLight! Don't you know Sampsun?! NOTHING IS EVER OKAY WITH NIGHTLIGHT NEVER NOTHING IS EVER OKAY!!! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!! We've lived on this island our whole life! You should know that! We've lived on this volcanic isle--Wait, if we live on a volcanic isle you how did this weird celestial body get here !?" Charcoal screamed. Everyone but Sampsun- because he had known about planes while surfing on the internet and NightLight -because he was too scared: "Yeah! How did you get here?" Star:"Challenge o-- Wait , you don't know what a plane is ? Oh forget it-- Cursor:"Didn't you already say that?" Star "Challenge one: staying on the tiles , just if you are wondering they levitate. Oh yeah! I almost forgot! There will be dodgeballs too." Charcoal smirks NightLight and Dodgeball shudder. Dodgeball:"am I going to be in a cannon?!" Star:"No! Of course not! Each person gets five dodgeballs , but if someone misses, and the ball lands on your tile, you can throw the dodgeball that landed on your tile." Charcoal scowls . Dodgeball has a sigh of relief. NightLight still shudders Suddenly the all get sprung up (apparently they were on a giant green bouncy thing) Night light screams and Charcoal kicks Flashcard, who yelps in pain. Everyone other than Cursor lands on a blue levitating tile, Cursor falls into a pit. "Okay then now we decide what is in the bottom of the pit..."Star spins a casino machine, it's content says:water lava nothing a pit water lava books plastic bananas curtains cheese acid paper. And it lands on nothing . Cursor, sitting in the pit says:"well that took a long time, wait shouldn't there be nothin?" "Oh whatever." All the dodgeballs fall All of Cursor's dodgeballs hit him. Star:3...2...1...BEGIN!!! Charcoal immidiately kicks a ball. The intro plays Charcoal's Dodgeball hits dodgeball, Causing him to fall off, but unlike Charcoal was hoping,Dodgeball also knocked his own dodgeballs off. one of his Dodgeball's dodgeballs almost hits Nightlight and he screams and jumps off.Watermelon, seeing this does a Face-Palm. NightLight and Dodgeball's tiles fly away. Star:"Cubit is automatically disqualified, because he is not actually on the tile. Oh! And the tiles fly away after you get off, just incase you are wondering." Cubit:"Awww! Come on!" Charcoal throws a ball at high speed. It slices Watermelon, spraying juice everywhere. Watermelon tilts, and falls off the tile. Her tile flys away. All the juice hits Cursor, then the top of Watermelon. As he spits out a seed, the bottom half of Watermelon hits him. "How unlucky am I--" All the recommended charecters hit him, than bounce off again. NightLight falls in the water, screams, and dies. Cursor gets electrocuted . Pepperoni:"Flashcard!what happened?" Fla:Charcoal kicked me... Pepp:"oh.." Pepp. Says As jumping over a dodgeball. Dodgeballs are still flying in the background. Fla:"Welp, do you want to knock Textbook off?" A dodgeball hits Sampsun in the background. Pepp:"It wouldn't be that hard.." Flashcard gets knocked off Pepperoni"WHOA Charcoal!!!!! Pepperoni then gets knocked off by a dodgeball thrown by charcoal Seen flips to a TV, where Sampsun has just disappeared. "Stop sign: "Are you, umm uh, bored of playing uh... VIdeo games? Uh uh then play uh.." Pool noodle:" You are, like such a like-- Screen switches back to show Flashcard gets set on fire due to Sampsun's eletrocution. 第1集 - 悲剧瓷砖 “你好方方！你今天要做什么？一个激动的西瓜走到一个小蓝色飞行立方体。当立方体开始做出答案时，一个绿色的躲避球在屏幕上飞行，并撞击远方的立方体。 “躲避球！发生了什么？西瓜问。她看起来很困惑和失望，因为这个球拦住了她的谈话。 “对不起，但那意味着黑色的东西在那里打我！面团指向一个热气腾腾的木炭。西瓜，有一个不舒服的脸，慢慢地移动到木炭，准备面对他。 ＂你的炭火怎么了？愤怒的果子被质疑，她对他不断的欺凌和折磨的行为感到恼火。 “这是我的错！木炭回答。 “那个白痴在那边碰到我，没有说使用我！西瓜很惊讶。她怎么可能自己的朋友撞到某人，而不是说'对不起'？嗯，他也是他的朋友，她想 “我会和他谈谈...”西瓜在接他的时候愤怒地朝着躲避球。了一声。 “你怎么能这么说的你的一个？”西瓜大叫。 “我 - 我做什么...？” 躲避球吃惊，害怕。这个愤怒的西瓜比狂怒的木炭更令人害怕。“这太容易了......”木炭说在西瓜背后。有一个大笑，他走开，看着躲避球被愚蠢的水果口头滥用。 “但我从来没有碰他！躲避球伤心地说。 “他不是我的朋友！躲避球在她的呼吸下添加。 “什么？”西瓜更愤怒地说，“你只是拒绝我！”我明白为什么木炭扔了你！并投掷躲避球。躲避球弹出Cubit并击中游标。 “哦！所述光标。 “哦，嗯在那里.. 嗯嗯嗯嗯uhh--” 突然一个星星冲上来了。 “哦哇*裤子*我终于找到了*裤子*你们！疙瘩黑色薄 - 哦*裤子*忘记了你是游标和西瓜吗？哦*裤子*这是躲避球明星拿出她的食堂，倒最后滴入。 “哦，你的意思是木炭？他是平均的。游标说。 与此同时，当一个蓝色的立方体从一个布什中取出意大利辣香肠，宝剑， 小乒和闪存卡正在玩捉迷藏，宝剑说“哈！找到你了！＂ “但是这是方方的错！辣香肠快速回答。突然方方再次飞行，被剑切断。她然后从再生机出来， 闪卡从一棵树后面跑出来，说：“它的藏身去去寻找标签！你还没有给他加标签。 小乒从巨大的发电机后面弹出来说：“嘿看看它是一个明星！这是做什么的 很快，每个人都知道这个明星是他们的演员，称为火山岛上的战役的女主人 一个稍微发光的物体，小夜灯来了，静静地，但很浪漫：“我-我就-就是 手机打断了：“哦，它的好 “这是不可能的夜灯！你不知道桑普森吗？！没有什么是一切OKI与阳光从来没有一切都是好的！绝对没有！我们住在这个岛上我们的一生！你应该知道！我们住在这个火山岛 - 等等，如果我们住在一个火山岛，你这个奇怪的天体怎么来到这里？木炭尖叫。 除了手之外的每个人 - 因为他在互联网和小夜灯上冲浪时都知道飞机 - 因为他太害怕了：“是的，你是怎么来的？ 明星：“挑战o--等等，你不知道什么是飞机？哦忘记了 - 光标：“你没有说过吗？ 明星“挑战一：停留在瓷砖上，只要你想知道他们悬浮哦哦，我几乎忘了！还会有躲避球。 木炭傻笑 夜灯和躲避球。 躲避球：“我要去加农炮吗？ 明星：“不！当然不是！每个人都得到五个躲避球，但是如果有人错过了，球落在你的瓦片上，你可以抛出落在你的瓦片上的躲避球。 木炭皱眉。 躲避球有一种缓解的叹息。 夜光仍然颤抖 突然，所有的一切都出现了（显然他们在一个巨大的绿色弹力的东西）夜灯尖叫和木炭踢Fl，谁在痛苦中趾高气扬。 除了光标之外的每个人都落在一个蓝色的悬浮砖上，游标落入一个坑里。 “好吧，现在我们决定什么是在坑的底部...”星旋转赌场机，它的内容说：水熔岩没有一个坑水熔岩书塑料香蕉窗帘奶酪酸纸。它没有什么。 游标，坐在坑里说：“好了，花了很长时间，等等不应该有没有没有？ “”哦，不管。 所有的躲避球落下 所有的光标的躲避球打他。 明星：三 ... 二 ... 一 ... 开始!！ 木炭意外地踢了一个球。 介绍播放 木炭的躲避球击中躲避球，导致他掉下来，但不像木炭的希望，躲避球也击倒自己的躲避球。 他的一个躲避球几乎击中了夜光，他尖叫并跳下来。西瓜，看到这是一个脸棕榈。 Gallery Star (BOVI Pose).png|Star( host) Charcoal (BOVI Pose).png|Charcoal|link=Charcoal(BOVI) Cubit (BOVI Pose).png|Cubit Cursor (BOVI Pose).png|Cursor Darty (BOVI Pose).png|Darty Dodgeball (BOVI Pose).png|Dodgeball|link=Dodgeball(BOVI) Flashcard (BOVI Pose).png|Flashcard Medal (BOVI Pose).png|Medal Night Light (BOVI Pose).png|Nightlight Pepperoni (BOVI Pose).png|Pepperoni Pingy (BOVI Pose).png|Pingy Sampson Uni 4S (BOVI Pose).png|Sampsun 4s Sword (BOVI Pose).png|Sword Textbook (BOVI Pose).png|Textbook Watermelon (BOVI Pose).png|Watermelon|link=Watermelon(BOVI) NightLight meme Popsicle.jpeg|Nightlight meme Battle on the isle an intro picture .jpeg|Intro picture Cursor sn.jpeg|Cursor on the blue background, shrinking Cursor intro.jpeg|Cursor in the introduction Nightlight and SampsunUni4s.jpeg|Sampsun Uni 4s and Nightlight in the introduction Sword Flashcard .jpeg|Sword and Flashy( Nickname for Flashcard ) in the introductor Textbook pepper.jpeg|Textbook and Pepperoni in the introduction imatalwayermelongan.jpeg|Medal and in Watermelon the introduction BOVI INTRO LOLO.jpeg|Intro Logo images tar im.jpeg|Star in the introduction imagep.jpeg|Cubit, Dodgeball and Pingy in the introduction imaged art char.jpeg|Darty and Charcoal in the introduction Recommend Charecters * Salt, BOVI.jpeg|Salt Cylinder (Saturnips 369) Pool noodle BOVI.jpeg|Pool Noodle (Saturnips 369) Buckle.jpeg|Buckle (Saturnips 369) Stop sign BOVI.jpeg|Stop sign (NLG343) Tomato BOVI.jpeg|Tomato (NLG343) Bubble wand BOVI.jpeg|Bubble wand (BraownFamily1108) Wheaty BOVI.jpeg|Wheaty (Aquavex55) Grapes BOVI.jpeg|Grapes (JordanBauman1211) Tractor (For BOVI).png|Tractor (BM44 the Object Thingy) Oldies Wheat.PNG|Old Wheaty (Credit to AquaVex) BOVIgrape.jpeg|Old Grapes (Credit to Jordan) Trivia * Wheaty was originally wheat Fan art Category:Object shows Category:Battle on volcanic isle Category:Shows Category:Object Shows Category:Upcoming Object Shows Category:Upcoming Category:Sign-ups needed